


Corazón Helado

by LumLumLove



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumLumLove/pseuds/LumLumLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una tentación, una técnica para intentar combartirla. ¿Conseguirá Ranma manejar el Corazón Helado?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corazón Helado

**Author's Note:**

> Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.

"Un corazón helado es la base de la disciplina, parte incondicional del alma del guerrero. Mantener la mente clara y el corazón en calma es la única manera de enfrentarse a nuestros demonios internos y salir invicto. El corazón helado es la técnica definitiva de autocontrol, imprescindible en el camino de la armonía interior".

Había leído un millón de veces aquel maldito pergamino, y su respuesta seguía siendo la misma. Sin duda era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

\- Aaaaggg - se revolvió el pelo con ambas manos, nervioso. Simplemente no podía ser, no podía consentirlo, a él no le iba a pasar.

Era un artista marcial, un fiero luchador que a sus 18 años aún no había alcanzado su madurez física total. Estaba creciendo, y sus malditas hormonas le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Inocentemente había pensado que aquello desaparecería, que era cuestión de esperar, pero lo cierto es que la espera le estaba resultando una auténtica tortura. 

Peor que un buen golpe, peor que no comer, muchísimo peor que un gato. Era una sensación parecida a una daga en el estómago, ensañándose cruelmente, clavándose tozuda y dolorosamente hasta desangrarle.

Por eso estaba en mitad de un bosque al norte de Japón, en ninguna parte, en busca de una solución.

Había leído sobre un monasterio budista en el que a través de meditación podía llegar a desarrollar una técnica secreta, algo que le ayudaría a recuperar su naturaleza, a volver a tomar el control. Pero de momento los monjes sólo le habían hecho pasar varios días bajo una cascada helada y gastar las horas muertas en memorizar ese pergamino.

Estaba soberanamente aburrido.

\- Ranma-kun, la comida está lista.

“Al fin” - pensó, por algún motivo el tiempo en ese lugar pasaba increíblemente lento, como si se arrastrara sobre sí mismo en una agonía inagotable de segundos, minutos y horas.

Soltó el pergamino y este quedó sin ningún tipo de cuidado tendido sobre el suelo de madera del templo, Ranma corrió hasta alcanzar al amable monje que había venido a avisarle del almuerzo.

Era joven, aunque no tanto como él. En señal de devoción se había afeitado completamente la cabeza y vestía una pulcra hakama tradicional en colores oscuros.

El monje sonrió en cuanto adivinó los ojos azules del artista marcial acercándose hasta su posición, con una inconfundible neblina de frustración flotando en ellos.

\- ¿Va todo bien? - preguntó con curiosidad, consciente de la terquedad de su temporal inquilino.

\- No lo sé, creo que aún no comprendo bien la naturaleza de esta técnica.

\- Aahh...el corazón helado es difícil de perfeccionar, se necesitan años de disciplina para...

\- No tengo tanto tiempo - murmuró apretando los dientes.

El monje detuvo sus pasos y le miró paciente.

\- ¿No tienes tiempo?¿tan fuerte es tu ira?

\- No se trata de ira, si sólo fuese eso no resultaría tan difícil...

\- Tienes que aprender a dejar la mente en blanco, dejar fluir la energía del mundo en tus dedos, sentir la calma a tu alrededor.

\- A mi alrededor jamás hay calma - replicó con una sonrisa torcida, el monje le miró atentamente.

\- Ranma-kun, será más fácil si me lo explicas.

\- Es...mi prometida.

\- Oh, entiendo.

\- Ella no deja de...

\- ¿Te provoca?

El chico de la trenza levantó la mirada, como si le hubiesen pinchado con un alfiler.

\- ¡Sí!¡es justamente eso! - exclamó sintiéndose comprendido.

\- ¿Y deseas golpearla?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Por eso quieres controlar el corazón helado, ¿verdad? para controlar tu ira hacia esa mujer - dijo el monje lentamente.

\- Nononono, creo que no me ha entendido - Ranma negó enérgicamente con la cabeza - últimamente me ocurre algo extraño cuando estoy con ella, cuando se acerca demasiado siento que apenas puedo controlarme a mí mismo, pierdo la consciencia de mi propio cuerpo, es como si por unos segundos dejase de ser yo.

\- Oh - el monje se cruzó de brazos - vaya.

\- Necesito controlar esta técnica cuanto antes, ¡pero leer ese pergamino durante horas no me ayuda!

\- Ranma-kun, el corazón helado es una antigua técnica de batalla, no creo que te sea de gran ayuda en este tipo de situaciones.

\- Esto también es una batalla...una horrible - enterró el rostro entre sus manos, avergonzado.

\- El espíritu de un guerrero es complicado.

\- Le haré daño - admitió derrotado - si no consigo dominar esta técnica...seguiré haciéndola sufrir. Tengo que volver a ser yo mismo.

\- Bueno, primero vamos a comer, luego te vendría bien hablar con el gran monje sobre esta situación que enfrentas.

El chico de la trenza asintió pesadamente, siguiéndole en silencio. Y recordó aquello, ese fatídico momento en el que finalmente había tomado la decisión que llevaba tanto tiempo posponiendo. El momento en el que casi le había parecido escuchar el pequeño “crack” del corazón de Akane, cuando la había dañado tan terriblemente.

Llevaba semanas, quizás meses evitándola. Lo había comenzado a hacer cuando fue consciente de sus propias acciones. Se quedaba durante largos segundos observándola en silencio, desde esquinas distantes, aunque otras veces lo hacía descaradamente mientras miraban la televisión. No sabía cuándo había empezado a encontrar tan hipnóticos sus ojos, sus pestañas abanicando el aire en cada pestañeo, su nariz perfecta, sus altos pómulos, pero sobre todo, lo que más embelesado le tenía eran sus labios.

Rosados, a veces adornados con brillo, otras acariciando alguna golosina, llenos de azúcar. El momento en el que fue completamente consciente de lo que le estaba pasando sintió vértigo, su propio orgullo se había cerrado en banda, golpeándolo con la fuerza de un martillo.

Aquello estaba mal.

Se lo repetía constantemente, y se forzaba a sí mismo a cerrar los ojos, a dar media vuelta, a ignorarla.

Cuando oía su voz llamándole hacía como si no la escuchara, cuando se cruzaban en algún estrecho pasillo contenía la respiración y bajaba la mirada. A veces, si ella se ponía muy insistente, pronunciaba alguna palabra, normalmente una mala excusa refiriéndose a alguna tarea por terminar.

Mentía, y aquello también estaba mal.

Así que comenzó a huir. Salía de donde quisiese que ella se encontrara, comenzó a irse largas semanas a entrenar, durante las cuales no podía borrar su triste expresión de despedida de su cabeza, ni un solo segundo. Últimamente siempre parecía melancólica, y él terriblemente enfadado. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo.

Le hubiese encantado poder dar marcha atrás en el tiempo, poder volver a ser él mismo, el chico alegre y despreocupado que era, pero aquella “enfermedad” empeoraba por momentos. Con cada despedida, con cada nuevo viaje, la distancia no bastaba para amortiguar ese peso, sólo le hacía sentirse mucho peor.

Y entonces ocurrió, ahora que volvía a pensar en ello, era inevitable. Al fin y al cabo se trataba de Akane, la mujer más testaruda, cabezota y orgullosa sobre el planeta tierra. No podía ignorarla sin esperar una reacción.

Cuando recién acababa de llegar de uno de sus últimos viajes y se disponía a deshacer su equipaje, ella simplemente entró en su habitación, no pronunció una palabra, cerró la puerta tras de sí y le miró con una clara pregunta en sus hermosos ojos marrones.

Él volvió la vista un segundo, la miró antes de seguir con su equipaje, lejos de sentir la tranquilidad que demostraba.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - dijo sin inmutarse, sacando la ropa de su mochila.

\- Basta ya... - susurró ella perdiendo la seguridad que mostraba segundos antes - ...estoy cansada de que me ignores.

El artista marcial tragó saliva, sus manos temblaron un segundo antes de volver a sus quehaceres.

\- ¿Yo?¿por qué querría ignorarte? - se giró con una sonrisa presuntuosa - no eres tan importante.

Pero lejos de ofenderse Akane dio un paso al frente.

\- Dime de una vez lo que te está ocurriendo.

\- No me pasa nada.

\- Ranma, ¿es que acaso...no confías en mi?

Aquello fue un golpe bajo, su voz, aguda y ligeramente nasal sonó tremendamente indefensa, rota. Akane no era tonta, sabía perfectamente que le ocurría algo, el problema residía en que no podía contarle la verdad así le mataran.

\- No me ocurre nada, de verdad - ella suspiró.

\- Mientes.

\- Estás actuando como una desquiciada, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?, estoy ocupado.

\- ¡Ranma!

Y antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, Akane había avanzado hasta quedar apenas a un palmo. Su expresión decidida, sus labios apretados, el delicioso olor de sus cabellos, todo le invadió en apenas un segundo e hizo que se dispararan sus pulsaciones, a la par con su tensión arterial.

Se sonrojó dolorosamente, consciente de su resquebrajada voluntad, ¿en qué momento se había vuelto tan terriblemente hermosa?¿cuando había comenzado a causar en él aquella desazón, ese vacío que no podía llenar de otra cosa que no fuese su presencia?. Ni pestañeó, la observó cambiar su enfadado rostro por uno al borde de las lágrimas, y toda su determinación se hizo añicos, se rompió como el vidrio al caer al suelo, estalló en diminutos y brillantes pedacitos.

\- ¿Qué es eso que no puedes contarme?

\- No... - ella le miró y, temblorosa, agarrótímidamentee una de las mangas de su camisa china.

\- Si es importante para tí, prometo mantenerlo en secreto - el chico tragó saliva.

\- No te...

Akane se encogió ligaremente y humedeció sus perfectos labios, sus carnosos, jugosos y completamente apetecibles perfectos labios...

\- Tan sólo deja ya de...

\- ¡No te acerques más!

Fue en ese momento, en ese preciso instante cuando lo escuchó. Con el lapso de un latido, en una respiración contenida, los ojos de Akane perdieron su brillo y se volvieron opacos. Dejó caer su mano, que antes apenas pellizcaba la tela de su camisa, completamente muerta. Sonó como si algo se agrietase, y estuvo completamente seguro que lo que acababa de romper era su corazón.

Ella bajó la mirada, repentinamente nerviosa, con las pupilas bailando frenéticas.

\- Ah...lo sien...yo.... - no atinaba con las palabras, Ranma observó cómo incluso trastabillaba. Extendió el brazo de forma automática intentando sostenerla, con miedo de que cayese al suelo, ella se llevó una mano a la cabeza - ...yo...

Su corazón latía tan rápido, tan asustado que no se atrevió a hacer lo único que deseaba con toda su alma, le faltó el valor que necesitaba para estrecharla entre sus brazos. Akane desvió la mirada y salió de la habitación, y él se dejó caer hasta el suelo, consciente de que sus acciones la estaban dañando, de que tenía que poner fin a su debilidad.

\- Lo arreglaré - se dijo - voy a arreglarlo...Akane.

Y eso era precisamente lo que estaba tratando de hacer en aquel momento, la única técnica que resultaba adecuada para su problema era el “corazón helado”, había depositado todas sus esperanzas en ella, esa técnica conseguiría calmar su corazón. Por fin podría volver a estar con Akane.

Comió en silencio un pequeño cuenco de arroz con algunas verduras, sumido en sus pensamientos. Cuando terminó se vio sorprendido por el gran monje, un hombre viejo y de semblante severo con un tupido y canoso bigote cubriendo su labio superior. Le estaba esperando, quería hablar con él. Se adentraron en el bosque, era mediodía y los pájaros cantaban fuerte y claro entre las copas de los árboles.

\- Dime chico, ¿cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?

Ranma le miró receloso.

\- Apenas dos semanas.

\- Bien, ¿y que has aprendido en ese tiempo?

\- Si le digo la verdad, creo que absolutamente nada.

\- Cuando llegaste dijiste que eras un guerrero en busca del corazón helado, que lo necesitabas para poder vencer una importante batalla.

\- Y así es - respondió altanero.

\- Eres un artista marcial, sin duda es una técnica que te será de gran ayuda en el futuro, pero...nuestro monje más joven me contó otra cosa.

Ranma se irguió, repentinamente tenso.

\- Me dijo que tienes problemas con una mujer.

\- ¿Que importa de qué tipo sea la batalla?

\- Eso es muy cierto...pero si el enemigo cambia, también deberías replantearte tu estrategia.

\- ¿A que se refiere? - intervino interesado.

\- Si quieres dominar el corazón helado, la única forma de hacerlo es en su presencia, de otra forma esto no deja de ser una simple práctica. Tienes que acercarte a ella y repetir las palabras del pergamino una y otra vez, buscar la paz de espíritu y la claridad mental a su lado.

El chico de la trenza pareció reflexionar unos segundos, se cruzó de brazos, pensativo.

\- Osea, que debo acercarme a ella.

\- Intenta acabar con esa barrera que te impide ser tú mismo, tienes que encontrar en ella la respuesta. Simplemente deja la mente en blanco y recuerda las palabras del pergamino, sólo así podrás controlar el corazón helado.

\- ¿Funcionará? - preguntó desconfiado.

\- Un monje jamás mentiría - afirmó el hombre de forma tajante.

Ranma asintió y suspiró, satisfecho.

\- Iré a buscar mi equipaje - dijo antes de salir corriendo de vuelta a templo.

El hombre viejo sonrió entre dientes.

\- Eso ha sido cruel, gran monje - el chico de la cabeza afeitada apareció tras uno de los gruesos árboles del bosque.

\- ¿Nadie te enseñó que espiar a los demás no esta bien? - respondió haciéndose el ofendido.

\- ¿Tanto o más que mentir?

El viejo rió de nuevo, aunque esta vez de forma mucho más audible.

\- Ese chico es un auténtico idiota, está intentando ganar una batalla imposible.

\- Lucha contra su propio miedo.

\- No, su orgullo lucha contra su corazón.

\- ¿Y cree que perderá?

\- De forma estrepitosa.

\- Y más con esos consejos que le ha dado...ahora corre a probar nuestra técnica sin saber que usted le ha mentido.

\- Yo no le he mentido, deja que te dé una lección chico: la paz de espíritu va de la mano de la claridad mental, y a veces podemos encontrar ambas en los lugares más inesperados.

El monje joven torció el gesto, pensó unos segundos y finalmente asintió en silencio.

...  
..  
.

Se sentía exuberante, completamente lleno de energía. Cuando puso un pie de nuevo en la residencia Tendô parecía que el mundo por fin volvía a estar en su lugar, girando al ritmo adecuado. Tomó aire y abrió la puerta corredera, anunciando su presencia.

\- Estoy de vuelta - dijo, tal vez un poco más alto que de costumbre, esperando sin duda ver aparecer a su terca prometida por las escaleras, mirándole con esa cara de enojo que, estaba seguro, desaparecería en pocos días.

Sin embargo la única persona que se dejó ver en la entrada fue Kasumi quien, con su plácida expresión le dio la bienvenida.

\- Ranma, qué sorpresa, llegas a tiempo para la cena.

\- Ah, sí... - miró con el entrecejo arrugado hacia los lados del pasillo, antes de entrar en la casa se había asegurado de que no hubiese nadie en el dojô. Un pequeño atisbo de decepción se dejó ver en su rostro, estaba claro que no podía esperar que Akane fuese a recibirle, debía de seguir dolida. 

Dejó su mochila de viaje a un lado, tenía claro lo que debía de hacer. El primer paso sería disculparse, había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en la soledad del bosque, y en su cabeza los pensamientos no dejaban de bullir sin control. Debía superar ese sentimiento, debía controlar el corazón helado, y cuanto antes.

Puso un pie en la escalera antes de que las palabras de Kasumi le detuviesen en seco.

\- Akane no está.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo a la vez que se giraba.

\- Aún no ha vuelto de la universidad.

Ranma pareció contrariado, a esas horas siempre estaba de vuelta en casa. Hacía escasos meses que habían comenzado con sus estudios superiores en una universidad cercana a Nerima, pero Akane jamás llegaba tan tarde.

Miró nervioso hacia el exterior, estaba anocheciendo.

\- No te preocupes, se ha apuntado a varios clubs deportivos y por eso llega después de la cena - dijo la mayor de las Tendô adivinando sus pensamientos - Vamos, la comida se enfría.

...  
..  
.

La luz en el dojô continuaba encendida, en su interior, un chico de largos cabellos trenzados hacía flexiones para intentar templar sus nervios. Llevaba dos horas esperando, dedicándole iracundas miradas al camino de piedras que transcurría hasta la casa principal, y de ahí al reloj que colgaba de la pared, que ya marcaba más de las diez.

Gruñó y se sentó cruzado de piernas y de brazos antes de suspirar pesadamente.

Llegaba tarde, llegaba condenadamente tarde. Debería haber ido a buscarla, tal vez hubiese sido mejor ir hasta la universidad y comprobar que se encontraba bien, aunque él mismo había deseado un reencuentro más íntimo, nada que implicase un lugar público.

\- Estúpida Akane - masculló entre dientes, impaciente.

Cuando de pronto le pareció percibir el sonido de unos ligeros pasos atravesando la puerta principal. Permaneció expectante, deseando ver su pequeño rostro aparecer con mal disimulada curiosidad por la puerta del dojô, buscándole con la mirada.

Tensó la espalda, desplegando su mejor cara fanfarrona que en realidad apenas ocultaba su nerviosismo.

Pero inesperadamente la figura de la chica pasó de largo, sin percatarse de la evidente luz que desprendía la estancia y a su recién llegado inquilino. Ranma apenas apreció su sombra, un segundo antes de que se perdiese de camino a la casa principal.

\- ¡Eh! - se levantó de golpe, contrariado, era evidente que no le había visto - ¡Akane! - corrió descalzo y salió el dojô, dándola alcance por el camino de pizarra.

Pero para su desazón y sorpresa, la chica ni siquiera se giró, le ignoró completamente, su voz, su presencia, simplemente entró en la casa principal como si Ranma jamás hubiese estado allí.

El orgulloso chico jamás había sobrellevado bien el hecho de ser ignorado, pero que lo hiciese la propia Akane, cuando ahora y más que nunca todos sus esfuerzos se concentraban en ella le pareció increíble.

El sabor de la amargura se extendió en pocos segundos por su paladar, ¿así es como se había sentido ella todo ese tiempo?. Estaba enfadada, o peor que eso, en su infinita torpeza la había ofendido y ahora su orgullo se alzaba ante él como un muro de hormigón.

Apretó los puños e hizo varias respiraciones profundas.

"Corazón helado" - pensó a la vez que las conocidas palabras resonaban de nuevo en su cabeza.

...  
..  
.

A lo largo de su vida había pasado noches realmente malas; había sufrido frío a la intemperie en pleno invierno, en una ocasión había estado perdido sin agua ni provisiones, por no hablar de las incontables palizas, enemigos persiguiéndole a muerte y feas heridas.

Sin embargo ese tipo de cosas no solían quitarle el sueño, no al menos demasiado tiempo. Volvió a girarse sobre sí mismo y miró de nuevo el pequeño reloj sobre la mesilla, ¿es que no iba a amanecer jamás?. Resopló impaciente.

\- Estúpida Akane - suspiró por enésima vez. Una pequeña voz en su cabeza interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos, ¿y si fuese a su habitación?, a lo mejor ella tampoco estaba dormida, a lo mejor....

Negó rápidamente, estaba demasiado cansado para pensar con claridad. Sería mucho mejor esperar a que de nuevo fuese de día.

...  
..  
.

\- ¿Entonces no quieres arroz? - preguntó Kasumi torciendo la cabeza.

Ranma pestañeó confundido antes de mirar su cuenco vacío.

\- Ah, sí, gracias.

Ella le devolvió una amable sonrisa antes de tomarlo y servir una ración.

\- Kasumi...

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Como es eso de que Akane ya se fue?

\- Creo que ahora también va al club de atletismo por la mañana... - respondió pensativa mientras terminaba de prensar el arroz condesenvoltura.

Ranma chasqueó la lengua y se apresuró a terminar su desayuno, finalmente se había quedado dormido poco antes del amanecer y, esa marimacho ni siquiera se había molestado en despertarle. Desde luego que era rencorosa.

\- Me voy - anunció poniéndose en pie. Esa niña boba podía seguir jugando al escondite, hoy le tendría que enfrentar le gustase o no.

...  
..  
.

\- ¿Cómo que ya se fue?

\- ¿No lo sabes? a estas horas debe estar en clase de historia, ¿es que acaso no estáis en el mismo año? - le enfrentó la capitana del equipo de atletismo.

Era una chica al menos tres años mayor, de voz autoritaria aunque de dulce mirada, llevaba el pelo corto, un poco más que Akane.

\- Si...bueno, hace semanas que no vengo y...

\- Ni siquiera sabes donde está el aula, ¿verdad?

\- Emmmh...

La chica puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Edificio 3, segunda planta, aula 12, pero será mejor que...

\- ¡G-gracias! - interrumpió agradecido, antes de salir corriendo.

\- ...no entres una vez empezada la clase del profesor Takao... - estaba claro que ya no la escuchaba, la muchacha se encogió de hombros - novato - murmuró.

...  
..  
.

Abrió la puerta y el silencio sepulcral le golpeó como una bofetada.

Tarde se dio cuenta de que siquiera llevaba un cuaderno en la mano, había ido hasta la universidad con lo puesto. Tragó saliva mientras buscaba a Akane con la mirada, la localizó en una de las primeras filas, ni siquiera se había girado por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

Avanzó hasta encontrar un asiento libre cercano, deseando que se terminase de una vez aquel incómodo impás. El profesor se aclaró la garganta.

\- Llegas tarde Saotome - dijo mirándole intensamente, era un hombre que rondaba los 50, de pelo muy canoso, rostro moreno y unos ojos tan rasgados que costaba saber cuando los tenía abiertos.

\- Lo siento - se disculpó él sin prestarle demasiada atención, buscando la atención de la chica.

\- Oh, pero en realidad no lo sientes...has hecho que todos mis alumnos interrumpan su lección con tu intromisión, y yo me pregunto ¿porqué aún a pesar de no haber asistido a mis clases en semanas haces hoy acto de presencia?,¿acaso tienes un interés real en aprobar mi asignatura? ¿O simplemente confías en que tu beca de deportes te ayude a obtener un título, aún a pesar de no tener ni la más remota idea de ningún suceso anterior a los 80?

Ranma pestañeó, patidifuso.

\- He tenido una idea - dijo el profesor, sin poder ocultar una sonrisa malévola - ¿qué tal si muestras tu interés con un trabajo? Quiero 30 folios sobre la restauración Meiji de tu puño y letra, para digamos... - consultó su reloj de muñeca - ...dentro de tres horas, en mi despacho.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - exclamó con la boca abierta.

\- Sólo así te admitiré en mi siguiente clase, yo que tu me daría prisa.

\- Pero... - dijo confuso, señalando inconscientemente a Akane, como pidiendo ayuda, sin querer alejarse de ella tan pronto.

\- Ah, sí - volvió a sonreír, comprendiendo - Tendô, préstale un bolígrafo, lo va a necesitar.

Más fría que un témpano, de forma parsimoniosa tomó uno de sus bolígrafos y alargó la mano sin siquiera mirarle. Ranma apenas pudo atisbar el iracundo brillo de sus ojos marrones, impenetrables.

...  
..  
.

Ocupó una mesa completa de la biblioteca, los estudios nunca habían sido su punto fuerte. De una forma u otra la mayoría de las veces terminaba pidiéndole ayuda a ella, Akane siempre sabía el libro correcto a consultar.

Resopló mirando con desgana la gigantesca pila de documentación, tomó el montón de folios que había robado de uno de los mostradores y se dispuso a pasar las siguientes horas escribiendo hasta que le temblasen los dedos.

Apretó el bolígrafo contra el papel, arrugó el entrecejo.

\- No escribe...

...  
..  
.

\- ¿¡Q-Que ya no está aquí!? - dijo a la vez que se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza y comenzaba a revolverse el pelo, histérico.

Finalmente había conseguido entregar el maldito trabajo, aunque casi una hora más tarde. Ahora se encontraba exhausto, hambriento y anímicamente agotado. Lo último que se esperaba es que Akane se le hubiese vuelto a escapar. No de nuevo.

\- Judo, Kendo y después Kyudo, me parece recordar que ese es su horario - le contestó distraído otro alumno de su misma edad y que lucía un gi de entrenamiento en color blanco.

Ranma resopló.

\- ¿Es que está intentando convertirse en la mujer más forzuda de todo Japón?

El chico sonrió.

\- La verdad es que tiene mucho éxito, todos los clubs la quieren, debe de ser difícil decirles que no.

\- Esa marimacho.... - murmuró para el cuello de su camisa, apretando los dientes.

\- Tu también deberías unirte a nuestro club, Saotome.

Pero ya no le escuchaba, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia otro de los gimnasios de la universidad, aquel donde se supone que tenían lugar las clases de Kendo. Si pensaba que podía esquivarle durante un día completo estaba muy equivocada, la sacaría aunque fuese a rastras. En menos de diez minutos se plantó en el lugar apropiado, donde ya tan sólo quedaban unos cuantos novatos limpiando el suelo y un chico mayor de último curso con un boken recargado sobre el hombro derecho. Era alto, de pelo moreno perfectamente cortado y mirada firme.

\- ¡Vamos!¡con más energía! - les animaba entusiasmado mientras se paseaba de lado a lado del gimnasio.

\- Emh, disculpa, ¿Tendô Akane aún sigue aquí?

El chico se giró alertado y miró a Ranma de arriba a abajo.

\- Akane se fue hace un rato, tiene clase de kyudo.

Al artista marcial no le pasó por alto la familiaridad con la que pronunció su nombre, como si fuesen cercanos, como tan sólo se atrevía a hacer él. Se cruzó de brazos adoptando una actitud defensiva.

\- ¿Dónde está el campo de tiro?

\- ¿No lo sabes?

\- ….no.

\- Ya veo - en su rostro asomó una pequeña sonrisa, durante apenas una décima de segundo - al final del pabellón 5, suele estar allí hasta las nueve, sale tarde.

Ranma le mantuvo la mirada, una penetrante e inquisitiva, ¿que demonios estaba insinuando?¿que la había estado esperando algún día hasta esa hora?¿o simplemente se sentía superior, como si conocer su horario fuese la gran cosa?

\- Gracias - contestó con un tono cavernario, de tal forma que más que un agradecimiento bien parecía una amenaza.

\- Ah, si la ves dile que se cuide esa herida.

¿Herida?¿qué herida? su rostro dejó traslucir el vuelco que dio su corazón, la incertidumbre de desconocer completamente de lo que estaba hablando. ¿Akane estaba herida y él no se había enterado?. Tragó saliva aún a pesar de sentir la garganta seca, y comenzó a correr.

Corrió desesperado, sintiéndose culpable, sabiéndose responsable de todo aquello. Su propio miedo no le había dejado ver, no había sido capaz de percatarse hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Alejándose de ella no había evitado dañarla, la había descuidado.

No había permanecido a su lado para evitar que se metiese en líos, no había estado allí el día que ese tipo comenzó a fijarse en ella, a pasar juntos las tardes, quizás incluso a acompañarla hasta casa.

¿Y por qué de pronto tanta urgencia?¿por qué ahora el deseo de mirar sus ojos marrones le hacía olvidarse por completo de lo que le había conducido hasta ese preciso momento?. Respiró con dificultad cuando alcanzó el pabellón de tiro, tomó la puerta y entró sin pedir permiso.

\- ¡Akane!

La puesta de sol hacía que todo el recinto tuviese una iluminación anaranjada, los últimos rayos se filtraban por un tragaluz situado en lo más alto de una de las paredes posteriores. La tarima de madera terminaba a mitad de la sala, resguardada por un techado que se extendía un poco más, y ahí comenzaba una extensión de 50 metros al aire libre en la que al final se encontraban unas dianas hechas de paja y tela.

La chica estaba sola, era la última persona que quedaba en el recinto. Le miró apenas un segundo intentando no romper su concentración, respiró profundamente con el arco ya tensado y dejó ir la fecha, que se clavó en uno de los laterales de la diana, muy lejos del punto central.

Akane pareció contrariada, gruñó antes de tomar otra fecha.

Vestía una hakama tradicional de pantalón azul y kimono blanco, también llevaba un guante rígido en la mano derecha para ayudarse a tensar el arco y una pieza dura que le cubría el pecho derecho, a modo de protección.

\- Por fin te encuentro... - dijo sintiéndose aliviado, pero la muchacha lejos de prestarle atención actuó como si fuese completamente invisible. Se agachó en el suelo y comenzó a prepararse para un nuevo tiro. - Oye...

Apoyó la fecha en la cuerda con cuidado.

\- ¡Ey! - Ranma se interpuso en el campo de tiro, se plantó delante de ella mirándola con decisión - ¡deja de ignorarme!

Akane se levantó y tensó el arco, apuntó directamente al chico de la trenza, justo a su cabeza.

En sus ojos marrones se adivinaba la decisión, la tristeza, el enfado. Sus labios se estrecharon y arrugó las cejas, ¿por qué parecía al borde del llanto?, a un solo gesto de dejar escapar las cristalinas lágrimas, que ahora hacían brillar sus ojos con los reflejos anaranjados del atardecer.

\- Akane... - susurró quedamente, mientras dejaba caer las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, asustado, pero no de ella, si no de las palabras sin pronunciar, de sus silencios. De aquello que les había arrastrado hasta ese punto.

La flecha silbó en el aire, pasó apenas unos centímetros de su mejilla e impactó contra la lejana pared, ni siquiera se acercó a la diana.

\- Di lo que sea que hayas venido a decir y lárgate - pronunció Akane con una voz que no era la suya, que no se parecía para nada a la angelical melodía que le llamaba hacía apenas unas semanas.

Ranma la miró en silencio, sin atreverse a producir un solo sonido. Ella tomó su arco y caminó decidida hacia una de las salas anexas, dándole la espalda. Dejó con cuidado el carcaj con las flechas y colocó el arma en una especie de armario donde se guardaban todas las del club, en una fila, ordenadas por tamaño.

\- Sé que estás enfadada. - dio un respingo, no se había percatado en qué momento Ranma se había situado justo a su espalda, el chico parecía afligido, más de lo que recordaba haberle visto jamás.

\- Como si eso te importara.

\- ¿Pero por quién crees que he estado...? - se tapó la boca, antes de decir algo que pudiese lamentar.

Akane le miró con disgusto.

\- Si sólo vas a estar molestando vete de una vez, tengo cosas que hacer - avanzó hasta la puerta dispuesta a ir al vestuario y cambiarse de ropa, tomó el picaporte y un sudor frío recorrió su espalda. No giraba, lo intentó forzar un par de veces antes de mirar con indefensión hacia el interior de la pequeña habitación.

Ranma estaba cruzado de brazos, la miró con curiosidad.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Está atorada...

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- ¡No se abre!

\- Déjame a mí - interrumpió con suficiencia tomando el pomo y descubriendo que la chica tenía razón - Aparta, la echaré abajo.

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso!¡el club apenas tiene dinero para costear las instalaciones, mucho menos para comprar una puerta nueva!

\- ¿Y que sugieres? - preguntó mirándola directamente.

\- Ryutaro suele pasarse cuando termino las prácticas, en un rato debería estar por aquí.

Un perturbador silencio se instaló entre los dos, Ranma estrechó los ojos con la sombra de los celos asomando en sus palabras.

\- ¿Te refieres...al capitán del equipo de kendo?

\- ¿Cómo sabes...?

\- ¿Por qué tendría que venir a buscarte ese tipo? desde luego los hay que tienen mal gusto en cuanto a mujeres.

\- ¡N-No se trata de eso, idiota! - respondió con las mejillas encendidas - Sólo está siendo amable porque quiere que continúe en su club.

\- Seguro...

El chico de la trenza volvió a cruzarse de brazos, molesto, no, más que eso, horriblemente cabreado. Miró a su alrededor, en aquel lugar restaba mucho de ser confortable, tan sólo contaba con un par de armarios para material y unas cuantas cajas almacenadas en una de las esquinas. Contra la pared se almacenaban un montón de colchonetas que supuso se utilizaban para ejercicios.

Tomó un par de ellas y las tendió en el suelo, si tenían que esperar al menos no tenían que estar de pie. Se cruzó de piernas y se dejó caer de golpe. Lo cierto era que aquella era la conversación más larga que había mantenido con Akane en mucho tiempo, aunque de nuevo estuviesen discutiendo.

Ella suspiró y se sentó con recato en una de las esquinas, cercana a la pared. Sin decir palabra comenzó a quitarse el guantelete de la mano derecha y cuando lo hizo extendió los dedos lentamente, dolorida.

Después se deshizo de la pieza de armadura que cubría su pecho y la tiró a un lado, tocándose el hombro y haciendo movimientos de estiramiento.

Ranma la observaba por el rabillo del ojo, en silencio.

\- Eres una burra, ¿quién te manda hacer tantos deportes?

Ella volvió a posar sus gigantescos y redondos ojos color chocolate sobre él.

\- No es asunto tuyo - espetó altanera - ¿o es que acaso tu no te pasas la vida entrenando?

\- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?¡yo soy un artista marcial!

\- Oh, sí, casi lo olvido.... - contestó irónicamente.

\- ¿Pero por qué te comportas así?¿qué es lo que te pasa?

\- ¿A mí? ¡tu llevas...meses evitandome! - el dolor escapaba de su garganta en forma de oleada que golpeó a Ranma profundamente, lo sabía, ahí estaba de nuevo, la frustración nacida de su propia falta, de aquel egoísta y terrenal deseo que no podía apartar de sus pensamientos.

Todo giraba en torno a ella, sin que la propia Akane se hubiera dado cuenta.

\- Aunque supongo que ya no importa - Ranma levantó la vista, sin entender - ya sé lo que te ocurre, lo que no me podías contar.

\- ¿Lo...lo sabes? - preguntó asustado.

\- Es obvio - suspiró ella, luchando contra sus deseos de echar a correr, de buscar la soledad para dar rienda suelta a su tristeza - te vas, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Siempre temí que llegase este día, pero cuando comenzaste a comportarte así, tan raro, tan distante...y todos esos viajes de entrenamiento, cada vez pasabas menos tiempo en casa...

\- ¿Pero de qué estás hablando?

\- ...y supe que querías despedirte de mí, pero que por algún motivo te sientes responsable, que tu honor no te permite simplemente dejarme atrás...pero ya no importa Ranma, quiero que sepas que...lo entiendo. 

\- ¿En qué demonios has estado pensando todo este tiempo?

\- Estoy haciéndome más fuerte, entreno día a día, así cuando llegue el momento en el que digas adiós podré contestarte con una sonrisa sincera en los labios. No temas, yo estaré bien - levantó la mirada, haciendo un triste amago de sonreír, que hizo que los nervios del chico estallasen en pedazos.

\- ¡Tu eres tonta!¡nunca entiendes nada de nada!

\- ¡He estado esforzándome mucho para poder decirte esto!¡al menos podrías tener la decencia de admitirlo!

Apretó los dientes, ¿cómo demonios podía existir una mujer tan desesperante?¿tan poco suspicaz?, se aproximó a ella a la vez que sus ojos mostraban una determinación que ni él mismo reconocía, tomó su mano entre la suya.

\- Escucha...

Akane hizo un ligero gesto de dolor ante el agarre, y fue entonces cuando a la mente del chico de la trenza acudieron las palabras de ese tipo: “dile que se cuide esa herida”, tiró de ella y volvió a quejarse. Estaban cerca, tanto que sus narices casi podrían chocar, aunque Ranma no pareció percatarse de aquello, demasiado centrado en su tarea.

Miró con detenimiento la pequeña mano, extendiendo con cuidado los dedos que permanecían fuertemente cerrados sobre la palma, y fue entonces cuando vio las ampollas, dolorosas y en carne viva a causa de sostener el boken.

\- Pero qué has hecho... - susurró anonadado, mirando en detalle la sangre seca en la punta de su dedo índice y corazón, seguramente por el esfuerzo de tensar la cuerda del arco, y que había dejado una señal profunda y encarnizada.

\- No es nada - contestó intentando librarse del agarre.

\- ¿Ha sido por mí?¿has estado entrenando como una loca...por mí?

\- No seas tan presuntuoso - evitó su mirada, pero la cólera que sentía Ranma contra sí mismo no le dejaba parar, no podía imaginarse que su incapacidad le hubiese estado causando tanto dolor.

\- Akane, escúchame bien - dijo apoyando ambas manos sobre sus hombros - yo...

\- ¡Auch! - de nuevo otra exclamación de dolor, el chico de la trenza levantó ambas manos con los ojos frenéticos, sin saber qué más podía encontrarse, fue entonces cuando se fijó en el ligero amoratamiento que se dejaba entrever en la escasa piel que mostraba el kimono, justo a la altura de su clavícula. Una sensación de vértigo se agarró a la boca de su estómago.

Tomó una de las solapas de la prenda y sin cuidado ni pudor tiró de ella, descubriendo su cuello y su hombro derecho hasta el nacimiento de sus senos, la miró aterrorizado, Akane simplemente desvió la mirada, sonrojada.

\- No es grave - se limitó a decir, pero Ranma estaba muy lejos de opinar lo mismo. Un inmenso cardenal de color morado cubría todo su hombro, haciendo que su piel blanca se viese de un tono mortecino, violaceo. Tenía varios días de evolución y algunas zonas habían comenzado a volverse a amarillentas, más difuminadas. El chico alzó los dedos tembloroso y los cerró justo antes de tocar su piel.

\- ¿¡Quién ha sido!?

\- Fue un accidente durante la práctica, nadie tuvo la culpa.

\- ¡Quién! - exigió saber, apretando su mano contra la tela, haciendo palpable su frustración. 

\- Ranma...

\- Ese mal nacido...por eso te viene a buscar, se siente culpable y no quiere que dejes el club.

\- ¡No fue él! ¡Me lo hizo un alumno de segundo!

\- ¡Pienso destrozarle uno a uno todos los huesos de su cuerpo! - dijo a la vez que se ponía en pie y miraba la puerta con determinación.

\- ¡Te he dicho que fue un accidente! - exclamó ella agarrándole del brazo, suplicante - ¡ni siquiera me duele!¡ay!

Ranma volvió a girarse al escuchar su exclamación de dolor, se agachó a su lado con la sospecha marcada en su expresión.

\- ¿Tienes más? 

\- C-claro que no...

Pero no sonaba nada convincente, la tierna, fuerte y hermosa joven le miraba temerosa, delatándose a sí misma. Aún con el kimono a medio colocar, mostrando más de lo debido de su escote, se encontraba demasiado angustiada para pensar siquiera en que estaba expuesta ante su prometido, ante ese par de ojos azules incendiados. Ranma tomó la otra solapa y la bajó hasta el codo de la chica, creando una perfecta perspectiva de su blanco cuello, de sus hombros rectos y de sus pechos, delicadamente apretados en un pudoroso sostén de color blanco.

Ella comenzó a respirar de forma agitada, de repente consciente de la situación. Ranma recorrió con la mirada su brazo, deteniéndose en unos negros moratones y terminando en su pecho.

\- ¿Satisfecho?

\- Estás llena de golpes...

\- ¿Y qué te importa? Al fin y al cabo te marcharás pronto, tan sólo estoy intentando volverme más fuerte.

\- No voy a irme a ninguna parte, no sé cómo te ha dado por pensar semejante estupidez.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo ella sin poder esconder la sorpresa en su voz - entonces tu actitud...todos esos viajes...

El chico de la trenza suspiró profundamente.

\- Llevo un tiempo intentando dominar una técnica.

\- ¿Una...técnica? - preguntó extrañada - ¿qué técnica?

\- Se llama el corazón helado.

\- No me suena de nada.

\- Ya, a mi tampoco...pero es la única forma que he encontrado de intentar...de conseguir...

\- Entonces...¿sólo era eso?¿una tonta técnica?

\- ¡No es ninguna tontería! - exclamó a la vez que hacía soberanos esfuerzos por apartar la mirada de su sostén - ¡es una lucha muy importante!

\- ¡Pero contra quién!

\- Co...contra... - bajó la mirada, de nuevo distraído por su piel, por su mirada exigente - ¡cierra los ojos!

\- ¿¡Qué!? - replicó confundida a la vez que el sonrojo invadía toda su cara.

\- Si quieres ayudarme a controlarla, a que todo vuelva a la normalidad tienes que cerrar los ojos.

\- ¿Ah?¿y en que se supone que va a ayudar eso exactamente?

\- Confía en mí, cierra los ojos.

Akane le miró con suspicacia y segundos después hizo lo que le ordenaba, cerró los ojos y permaneció allí, muy quieta. Ranma sonrió ante su actitud, sí, por muy mal que pudiesen ir el resto de las cosas ella siempre estaba ahí, apoyándome, todo a pesar de sus desplantes, de sus malas palabras.

Sintió un gigantesco alivio al comprobar que el resto de las cosas en su alocada vida podían ir y volver, pero no Akane, ella era su constante, su balsa en el océano. Ella era su paz.

La miró con ternura, con un deseo irrefrenable de estrecharla entre sus brazos hasta que las palabras dejasen de ser necesarias entre ellos, hasta que simplemente se entendiesen a través de sus respiraciones, de su cercanía.

\- ¿Y dónde dices que aprendiste esta técnica? - dijo ella aún con los ojos cerrados, con las mangas del kimono caidas, completamente adorable, completamente a su merced.

\- Fu-fueron unos monjes en los bosques del norte... - respondió comenzando a acercarse a ella, haciendo lo posible por recordar aquellas estúpidas palabras que tanto le había costado memorizar y que por alguna razón ahora no acudían a su mente - me explicaron que el corazón ha de ser de hielo, para así poder enfrentarnos a...a nuestros demonios - más cerca, necesitaba sentirla aún más, tocarla, tenerla a su lado, ahora estaba seguro, sólo así conseguiría acallar el estruendo de su corazón. Podía oler su perfume de flores blancas y jazmin, el champú en sus cabellos.

\- Que monjes más tontos.

\- ¿Qué? - replicó él, retrocediendo unos centímetros de golpe, Akane abrió los ojos lentamente y alzó la mirada, decidida.

\- Todo el mundo sabe que los corazones de los guerreros son de fuego.

\- Cierra los ojos - volvió a exigirle Ranma, turbado. Akane obedeció a regañadientes.

Lo notaba, ese sentimiento volvía a estar ahí, esa necesidad que hacía que le temblase todo el cuerpo, que le conducía a tener pensamientos febriles e inadecuados. Su blanca piel le atraía con la fuerza de la gravedad en una caída libre. Se escapaba a la velocidad del rayo, era superior a él.

"Un corazón helado es la base...” ¿de qué era? “Mantener la mente... y el corazón en calma es la única manera de...de...” ¿y a quién le importaba? “El corazón helado es...es...” ¿no decía algo sobre el autocontrol? autocontrol...justo lo que le estaba comenzando a faltar.

Acercarse a ella, ¿que tipo de consejo de tarado era ese?¡era Akane la que le hacía sentir de esa forma!. ¿Acercarse aún más a ella? no sabía cómo hacerlo sin rendirse por completo a sus deseos, de repente le faltaba el aire. Miró sus labios a tan solo a unos centímetros de los suyos, demasiada tentación, la agitación creció exponencialmente en su pecho. Quizás si centraba su atención en otro punto, quizás así se salvaría de esa sensación de vértigo, superaría de una vez sus tentaciones. 

Posó los ojos en su cuello, tan fino, tan hermoso...su piel intacta le recordó la nieve invernal recién caída, tan virginal y pura como ella. Se acercó un poco más, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de su piel, recorriendo el camino de su garganta con sus rostro, pasando a apenas unos milímetros, sin rozarla, dejando el margen mínimo para que Akane no se percatase de sus acciones. 

Una idea se instaló tenaz en su cabeza, tal vez sólo tenía que hacerlo una vez, tal vez si probaba su piel un segundo el deseo terminaría por desaparecer, satisfecho al fin con el contacto. Sí...sin duda era eso lo que le había estado diciendo el monje, sólo un momento, sólo una vez, breve, rápido, indoloro. Akane ni siquiera se daría cuenta, le diría que había sido un contacto accidental, y entonces todo volvería a ser como antes. Su corazón se aceleró una vez tomada la decisión, se autofelicitó internamente, era todo un genio...

\- No se como va a ayudarte... - interrumpió ella comenzando a impacientarse por el tenso silencio, pero acalló un suspiro cuando sintió los labios del chico posarse lentamente en su cuello, justamente en el pequeño hueco entre la oreja y la mandíbula - ah... - abrió los ojos asustada - Ranma...

\- Sólo un momento - jadeó sobre su piel - sólo dame un momento y se me pasará - dijo antes de volver a abalanzarse sobre la delicada superficie y hacer que Akane temblase de la cabeza a los pies. Su lengua dejaba surcos de fuego, sus labios la abrasaban, sintió como sus entrañas se retorcían de éxtasis al sentirle tan cerca, tan desesperado.

Le rodeó con sus brazos a la vez que sentía cómo succionaba su piel, cómo se adueñaba por completo de su cuerpo con su aliento caliente y húmedo.

De los labios de la chica escapó un furtivo suspiro, delator de todas las sensaciones placenteras que se abrían camino por primera vez hacia ella, ¿cómo es que aquello se sentía así de bien?¿y porqué no lo había descubierto mucho antes?.

Se agarró con fuerza a los cabellos azabaches de Ranma y fue entonces cuando en respuesta descubrió sus manos, grandes y fuertes que se prendían sobre sus brazos, exigentes pero con delicadeza, apartando por completo el kimono a medio bajar, deshaciéndose de él sin miramientos.

\- Ran... - desprendió sus labios del cuello de la joven, mareado, la escuchaba más alto, la veía de forma más clara. ¿Estaba pronunciando su nombre?¿o lo dejaba escapar en forma de suspiros de entre sus labios? sus labios...tantas veces deseados, tan escurridizos. Los mordió voraz, los capturó como tan sólo se habría atrevido a hacer en sueños, hundiéndose en su boca una y otra vez, buscando en ella la calma que a él le faltaba. Y Akane simplemente le aceptó como si aquello fuese lo natural, lo que ya estaba escrito entre ellos, lo que ambos llevaban ansiando largo tiempo. 

Una unión real, un vínculo que fuese más allá de sus miradas y sus escasos momentos, un acto que demostrase que estaban allí, el uno para el otro, deseándose desde hacía demasiado. Amándose en silencio para no quebrar el frágil equilibrio que mantenía sus orgullos intactos.

Sus alientos se mezclaron impacientes, sus lenguas marcaban un ritmo endemoniado, ansioso, veloz. Akane se aferró a su cuello, como si no quisiera desprenderse jamás de él, existir en otro lugar que no fuese aquel, el chico apoyó una mano sobre el suelo y llevó el frágil cuerpo de la muchacha junto al suyo, adoptando una posición más cómoda para ambos, sin separar sus labios, sin dejar de besarse ni un sólo segundo.

Se tumbó sobre ella, sintiendo su calor, con cuidado de no dañarla, tan solo sintiendola bajo él, entregada, suya. Había perdido el control de sus propias manos, que ahora se afanaban en encontrar la piel, en memorizar cada centímetro antes de que alguno de los dos recobrase la cordura.

Acarició sus muslos sobre la ropa y después su cadera, la pequeña hendidura de su estómago trabajado por el ejercicio, ascendió hasta rozar sus pechos y se detuvo en ellos, a la vez que su otra mano se colocaba en su espalda, estrechándo su cuerpo contra el suyo, abrazándola hasta el ahogo. Las manos de Akane se desprendieron de su cuello y bajaron presurosas por su pecho, desabotonando su camisa china de forma ansiosa, arrancándola con desespero. Si en algún momento Ranma hubiese sido lo suficientemente consciente para parar aquello, en el instante en el que las manos de Akane rozaron de manera tímida y urgente sus a abdominales hubiese mandado al demonio a esa molesta vocecita interior.

Rugió de placer contenido y apretó aún más los labios sobre su boca, se separó de ella intentando respirar y de nuevo besó su cuello, y después su oreja. Bajó dejando una hilera de pasión sobre su escote y cerró sus labios sobre uno de sus senos, mordiendo el sosten, sintiendo como su pezón se endurecía bajo su cálido hálito.

\- ¡Ranma! - gimió sonrojada, arqueando la espalda al paso de sus caricias.

El chico de la trenza bajó uno de los tirantes y acto seguido introdujo su mano bajo la prenda, tomando su pecho, sintiéndolo por completo en su palma, excitado bajo la caricia. Retiró la tela y esta vez tomó el pezón sonrosado con la boca, recorriéndolo con la lengua, despacio, suave.

Akane se llevó una mano a los labios y mordió el revés de uno de sus dedos para evitar gritar, abrió los ojos a tiempo para sentir como su amante, de forma torpe comenzaba a pelearse con los cierres de su sujetador. Le dejó hacer, entregada y sonrió cuando Ranma emitió un sonido triunfal al conseguir al fin deshacerse de él.

Inconscientemente hizo amago de cubrirse, pero él fue mucho más rápido, tomó sus manos y enredó sus dedos con los suyos, llevando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. Pegó su torso desnudo a sus senos y Akane sintieó el calor abrasador que desprendía su piel, que le hacía sentir arropada, dichosa, amada hasta el llanto.

Fue entonces cuando Ranma soltó su mano y lenta, muy lentamente comenzó a bajar en dirección a su hakama, posó la mano en su estómago y comenzó a deshacer el nudo del pantalón de prácticas. 

Acalló su expresión de mudo asombro con sus labios, tomándolos entre los suyos pero esta vez de forma más suave, sin querer asustarla.

Las caricias eran deliciosas, tanto que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo habían llegado hasta ese momento privándose de ellas.

Terminó de deshacer el endemoniado nudo y abrió la hakama, dejando expuestas las blancas piernas y su ropa interior.

Deslizó la palma de su mano por su estómago, antes de llegar al ansiado lugar. Acarició lentamente su pubis antes de introducir la mano entre sus muslos, acariciando su sexo sobre las pequeñas braguitas.

\- Mmmhh - su garganta gimió atrapada en el beso y se separó de él apenas un segundo - Ranma...Ranma yo...

\- ¿Quieres que pare? - preguntó sin aliento, deslizando suavemente sus dedos sobre su zona más sensible, haciendo que la chica soltase una exclamación y negase con la cabeza.

\- ...si es contigo, entonces yo...

La entendió sin necesidad de más palabras, su pecho se llenó de dicha, que le transmitió un nuevo beso, haciendo arder su piel.

Su mano terminó de perderse dentro de su ropa interior y rozó su clítoris con delicadeza, sabía exactamente a donde dirigirse. Era vergonzoso admitir la cantidad de veces que había visualizado ese momento, con Akane excitada bajo sus caricias, rogándole por más, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada turbada de deseo.

Besó su cuello a la vez que sus dedos comenzaban a adentrarse en ella, encontrando sus labios vaginales, hundiéndose lentamente hasta hacerla estremecer.

Eso es lo que quería, quería oírla gritar en la agonía del sexo, gemir su nombre en su oído, que rugiese por él, que fuese ahora y siempre suya. Sentía dura y exigente su propia excitación, pero seguiría retrasando el momento hasta que ella estuviese lista. 

Era inexperto, sabía que la haría daño, que sangraría...

Y de pronto las manos de Akane comenzaron a explorarle, se cargaron del valor que el mismo les imprimía con sus dedos sumergiéndose una y otra vez en su interior. Le besó osada, deslizó la punta de sus dedos por su pecho hasta finalmente alcanzar sus pantalones, que aun seguían en su lugar. Ranma paró en su empeño y se deshizo de la prenda, hasta que la chica tomó el control, se dio la vuelta sentándose sobre él a horcajadas y rozó su miembro con una mano, descubriendo por primera vez los secretos del género masculino.

Temblorosa volvió a tocarlo, aunque esta vez intentando mostrarse más firme, decidida.

El artista marcial abrió la boca, extasiado, a la vez que ella le ayudaba a librarse de su propia ropa interior. Tomó su pene con ambas manos y acarició la piel antes de comenzar a moverlas por puro instinto, arriba y abajo.

Le tenía a su merced, completamente doblegado, mirándola famélico, mientras que a cada movimiento su hambre mutua aumentaba más y más, más rápido, más fuerte.

Impaciente Ranma se incorporó de golpe y la tomó violentamente por la cintura, se deshizo en un ademán de las braguitas que por algún motivo aún llevaba puestas, la tumbó de nuevo bajo él y la miró de forma significativa, cómo preguntándole si sabía lo que iba a pasar entre los dos, lo que ya de ninguna manera tenía remedio. Se recargó contra ella, separando suavemente sus piernas, sintiendo su deliciosa calidez.

Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, Akane sintió su miembro dentro de ella, abriéndole paso decidido, atravesándola sin perdón. Los ojos se le empañaron en lágrimas de dolor contenidas, pegó un grito y se aferró a su espalda, clavando las uñas en su piel. 

\- Lo siento - susurró en su oído a la vez que comenzaba a mecerse muy lentamente en su interior, la besó de nuevo, con dulzura, con infinito cuidado mientras sentía como poco a poco los músculos de la joven se iban destensando, cómo por instantes la abandonaba la rigidez.

No sabía que fuese tan difícil controlarse para no dañarla, no sabía que se podía encontrar un placer tal dentro de ella, se dio cuenta que hasta ese mismo momento no sabía nada de nada.

Y se dejó llevar por su propio instinto, acoplándose a su compañera, dejando que fuese Akane quien le marcará el ritmo. La embestía con suavidad, dolorosa y lentamente, y ella gemía en cada movimiento, dejándose arrastrar a la inconsciencia, privada de razón y pensamiento, tan sólo entregada al placer de la unión de sus cuerpos, entregada por completo a aquel hombre que la estaba viendo nacer como mujer.

Suspiró ante el ardiente fuego de su deseo, ante todo lo que había permanecido tan cuidadosamente escondido en su interior, aquella necesidad de él la estaba matando. Se aferró a su espalda y le hizo saber que ya estaba bien, que podía dejar de ser delicado comenzando a mecerse más rápido, y él respondió al instante, frenético y ansioso, empujándola con fuerza, apretando sus muslos contra él en una danza primitiva, lujuriosa.

Y comenzó a sentirlo, el más absoluto de los placeres como nunca antes lo había imaginado, con cada embestida lo sentía más y más, hasta que explotó en su cabeza. Gritó de forma ahogada, sorprendiéndose a sí misma, arqueó la espalda invadida por el calor y musitó el nombre de su amante a la vez que este volvía a sumergirse en ella, con las gotas de sudor perlando su frente y su espalda, jadeante, fuerte y exigente.

La tomó de nuevo, sin descanso, entrando y saliendo una y otra vez hasta que se empapó por completo de su esencia, hasta que ya no pudo más y se dejó ir completamente embriagado, vaciándose, derritiéndose en su interior con un lastimero quejido sofocado.

\- Akane... - la llamó con voz ronca, antes de volver a tomar sus labios y tenderse junto a ella, agotado y sediendo.

Pasó un brazo por su cintura desnuda y la atrajo hacia sí, ella se dejó llevar y acomodó la cabeza en su pecho.

\- ¿Estas bien?¿te dolió? - dijo sin poder ocultar su repentina preocupación, Akane sonrió conmovida.

\- Sobreviviré - respondió a la vez que cobijaba a su lado - oye...¿era esto eso que decías del corazón helado? - preguntó con picardía.

Ranma giró la cabeza, repentinamente tímido.

\- No...no exactamente...maldito monje... - marculló entre dientes.

...  
..  
.

Akane estaba agotada de la universidad, había sido un largo día con muchísimas clases y por si fuera poco había terminado aceptando una invitación para cenar fuera con sus amigas. Ya no asistía a tantos clubs como antes, y más a la vista de los extraños acontecimientos que habían llevado a clausurar el gimnasio de kendo durante casi una semana, tras que misteriosamente todos los alumnos de segundo decidiesen abandonar el club al mismo tiempo.  
Finalmente había decidido tan sólo continuar con el de judo, y a veces se pasaba un rato a practicar el tiro con arco.

Esa noche ya pasaban las 11 así que entró en la casa con sigilo, se quitó los zapatos en la entrada y ascendió hasta su habitación intentando no despertar a los durmientes.

Abrió su puerta y prendió la luz, dejó su bolso sobre la cama y comenzó a desabrochar los primeros botones de su blusa, cuando unos fuertes brazos la agarraron por detrás, quiso gritar pero una mano taponó su boca y sintió contra su espalda el calor conocido, el pecho de su prometido.

\- No te asustes, soy yo.

\- ¡Ranma!¿pero que haces? no me des esos sustos... - dijo a la vez que se libraba de su agarre y volvía a colocarse la blusa de forma recatada.

\- Llegas muy tarde.

\- Es que me quedé a cenar con mis amigas, habla más bajo, pueden oírnos.

\- Estaba preocupado... - repuso bajando la cabeza, casi como un niño pequeño.

\- Disculpa, no calculé la hora - respondió la muchacha sintiéndose culpable.

\- Te estuve esperando.

\- Ya...ya te dije que no deberíamos hacer...eso en el cuarto del material del club, pueden vernos. - se dio la vuelta, avergonzada, aún le costaba horrores hablar abiertamente de sus encuentros con Ranma.

Volvió a sentir su fuerte pecho contra su espalda, se sonrojó al instante al notar como sus brazos rodeaban su cintura, estaba claro que esa noche el artista marcial no esta allí por casualidad. Ranma apoyó la mejilla contra su fino cuello y aspiró lentamente su aroma, excitado.

\- No me dejas otra opción - dijo antes de besar su piel, Akane dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, sobre su pecho, extasiada por el contacto, cerrando los ojos.

\- Aquí no Ranma, en casa no.

\- ¿Por qué no? todos duermen, y he traído...protección.

\- Nos oirán.

\- ¿Y que culpa tengo yo de que seas una escandalosa?

\- ¡Yo no soy...! - se tapó la boca con una mano - no soy una escandalosa - susurró bajito, escuchando claramente la risa del chico de la trenza sobre su oreja, sin dejar un segundo de abrazarla.

\- Hagamos una cosa, me iré de tu habitación si tu me lo pides.

\- ¿De veras lo harás?

\- Sí, si tu me lo pides...

\- Muy bien, entonces... - contuvo la respiración al notar la boca de su prometido mordiendo su oreja, se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello al sentir como el muy atrevido, más rápido que la centella, había conseguido meter una de sus manos debajo de su blusa - por favor - suplicó sintiendo como el deseo se apropiaba de su cuerpo, cómo volvía a superarla por completo haciendo navegar su sentido común en un océano infinito - Ranma...

Se giró para mirarle y encontró sus labios, gruesos y sensuales sonriéndole arrogantes, ese chico merecía una paliza, ¿cómo podía pensar en plantarse en su habitación en mitad de la noche y pretender...? suspiró fingiendo enfado, tan sólo un segundo antes de que Ranma posase una mano tras su cuello y se abalanzara sobre ella, besándola con desenfreno, trastabillando con los pies hasta que cayeron enredados sobre la cama. Rebotaron sobre el colchón, más cómodos de lo que solían estar y Akane respondió a sus caricias, enredando sus manos en su larga trenza.

\- ¿Decías? - preguntó el chico separándose para tomar aire, mientras apoyaba ambas manos a los lados de su cuerpo, relamiéndose al pensar en volver a arrancarle la ropa.

\- Yo... - miró a los lados, sabiéndose sin salida - ...supongo que puedo intentar no hacer ruido.

Aquello dejó a Ranma sin defensa posible, pestañeó incrédulo viendo como su prometida cedía ante sus deseos. 

La observó en silencio, qué absurdo se sentía ahora aquel miedo, su estúpido rechazo. No lo había comprendido hasta el momento, en realidad una parte de sí mismo, su "yo" orgulloso y recto siempre lo había sospechado, y por eso se empeñaba en mantenerlos alejados. Sabía que en el momento en el que la tocase, en cuanto sintiese por primera vez su sabor se volvería adicto a ella, a sus besos, a sus abrazos, un condenado sin remedio. 

Sonrió ante el pensamiento de quedarse una vida encadenado a ella, con gusto sería su esclavo, él mismo se encargaría de ponerse una pesa en el pie y tirar la llave. De lo único que se arrepentía era de no haber descubierto antes aquella forma de pasar las noches.

\- Que pena, con lo que me gusta hacerte gritar.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos!
> 
> ¿Que decir? espero que si habéis llegado hasta aquí es porque os haya gustado. Cómo habéis comprobado se trata de un lemon, al menos el más explícito que he escrito hasta el momento y el primero con Ranma y Akane como protagonistas. 
> 
> Tenía bastante ganas de tener una clara oportunidad para dar rienda suelta a estos dos personajes en una situación similar, y es que en mis fics me contengo bastante a la hora de escribir escenas de sexo ya que no me gusta restarle intensidad a la propia trama. ¿Cómo decirlo? me gustaría poder hacerlo tan bien, tan perfecto que al final y viéndome incapaz de plasmarlo de la manera adecuada termino por no hacerlo...temo no estar a la altura de mis propias expectativas. Aunque ya auguro que esto va a cambiar, jejeje.
> 
> Pero charlemos de algunas cosas que me gustaría destacar dentro de la trama, pues el lemon no es más que una pequeña parte de la misma.
> 
> Akane, la super deportista: no es ningún secreto que el personaje de Akane es mi favorito, lo siento, la amo. A veces y siendo lo superlativo la norma imperante dentro de la historia de Ranma ½ nos olvidamos de lo extraordinaria que es. A lo largo del manga la vemos practicar montones de deportes: ella sabe luchar, sale a correr por las mañanas, patina, hace gimnasia rítmica, juega al voleybol, le da una paliza con su espada a medio club de kendo y...sí, hace kyudo (arte del tiro con arco japonés), ¿no os habíais fijado?¡si hasta tiene el uniforme!. ¡Premio a quien sepa decir dónde y cuándo aparece!
> 
> Por supuesto Rumiko utiliza todos los recursos narrativos que tiene a su alcance, y más de una vez vemos a Akane disparar con un arco, pero no uno cualquiera, sino uno de kyudo. Tal vez no os parezca muy extraordinario, pero sí que lo es, se necesita una fuerza increíble para conseguir tensar esos arcos, y más aún para disparar y que el tiro vaya recto, de hecho los grandes maestros de este arte no lo llegan a controlar hasta que son muy mayores, algunos hasta los 80 o incluso 90 años de edad, ¡ella es simplemente maravillosa!. Por eso se me ocurrió destacar esa faceta suya dentro del fic, así puedo compartir con todos vosotros este pensamiento y utilizarlo como una buena excusa para crear este one-shot.
> 
> Y por supuesto querido lector, si te has sentido ofendido te pido disculpas, sólo pretendía entretener. Saludos y muchas gracias por leer.
> 
> Lum


End file.
